cardfightfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Episode 185: The Flames of Perdition/@comment-4842541-20140803051725
So we're back to Red vs Blue. No it's not Halo. Nor Red Alert. Nor Megaman vs Protoman. Nor any other war game out there. We're in Cardfight Vanguard, where every fight is Red vs Blue. You know since people stand on either a red side and a blue side? Speaking of which, is that even important anymore? Anyway, we last left off on Gaillard's turn. And lo and behold we're back to where he last left off when he performed Legion. And then he activates his new Trumpetor's skill. Good job there Gaillard, keeping us in suspense what that could do when the whole entire world already knows what it does. So Gaillard calls his field, continuing to be cocky and go "PERSONA LINKAGE!" and stuff and always managing to call the right card that he needs. Gold Paladin, Kira Kira sparking luck! ❤(ゝ◡ ⚈᷀᷁) So we have Gaillard yelling at Kai for being a dumb villain, voicing all the complaints that we as fans had against Kai. . . . Ok not really but you know we wanted to. And then Gaillard smashes Kai's face in with blue flames and criticals. That's fine and dandy, but then remember folks, Kai is on the red side. And the red side bites. And also likes English. A one, a two, and a one two trinity. My one complaint though is that Kai seems to magically change Dragonewt's skill to being able to target Grade 3s. And with Dragonewt's ability, he causes huge damage with the flames of hell! Gaillard: "What kind of skill is that?" He says to the damage burn skill. That Gaillard my French buddy, is called Dragruler. So anyway before all this happened, we are treated to an awesome scolding from Gaillard in which we see in a flashback that he was lying about being all confident and fighting off the Reverse really well and instead he's in a totally different outfit and he's having trouble fighting off the Reverse. Also . . . I do have to wonder how Reverse even got into the Orphanage in the first place. And Gaillard even wonders whether it would've been easier to just get Reversed instead of fighting his 'brothers and sisters'. And then Knight in Shining Armor Blue Hair Waifu saves the day. And because all this happened, Gaillard here is mad at Kai. But Kai is just as mad. And then he shows off just how selfish he really is by stating that there are people waiting for Aichi, especially family. And that my friend is how to be selfish for the right reasons. Kai isn't just bringing back Aichi because of some whim, he's doing it because there are people that care for Aichi out there, and everyone out there is waiting for Aichi. As long as you're selfish for the right reasons, and work hard at obtaining what you want, then so be it. And then you can go ahead and burn Frenchmen while you're at it with a one and a two and a one two trinity. So now, after the dance of trinity, Kai begins his assault with huge numbers to boot. And you're thinking, how is Gaillard going to block? Well the answer is easy. Look at the booster set, what is one of the RRs? It even appeared as the damage from the Trinity flame. So there's nothing to worry about- Gaillard: "MARK!" . . . Ok, we knew Mark was in the deck. We even now know that Mark isn't the only Perfect Guard for Liberators . . . WHAT'S THE POINT OF THE NEW PERFECT GUARD IF GAILLARD IS JUST GOING TO BE AICHI MK II!? So anyway, after that big troll move that proves how pointless that GP Sentinel is, Gaillard finally mans up enough to actually tell Kai that by freeing Aichi, Kai is going to make the same mistakes. What does that mean? Obviously Aichi still has an episode of Link Joker Hen stuck inside him and he found four random strangers to defend him. Going to come back to this later. So Gaillard explains that after the invasion, there was one kid who still could not be happy and was scared of Vanguard, until a mysterious blue haired Waifu came and got the kind out of his funk and then offered Gaillard a spot in the Quatre Knights. And I'm sure off screen Gaillard was bargaining for his super powers. And then Gaillard pulls off one of the biggest Luckiest top calls of all time. Two Personas for the price of two. He's two for two. Gold Paladin, Kira Kira sparking luck! ❤(ゝ◡ ⚈᷀᷁) And with a huge critical, he goes in for the win! Or not, as Kai instead of relying on Perfect guards throws down a bunch of cards to guard! Toshiki Kai, he fears no Sin Buster. And with that Gaillard fails to win, despite the luckiest call of all time using the power of Kira Kira sparking luck! ❤(ゝ◡ ⚈᷀᷁). And then Kai shows off just how powerful he is, by paying for Dragonewt without needing the required Counterblast. Seriously I only saw one damage open. Though I suppose an off screen Grom would fix that. And then with a one, and a two, and a one two trinity, Kai destroys Gaillard's field and answers Gaillard's long asked question, "What color is your flame?" Well Gaillard, Kai's answer is, "CRIMSON!" Gaillard attempts to counter with a Heal Trigger, but Kai negates the damage and thus Heal Trigger does nothing and Prominence Core is not powered up. And with that the game is over as Kai smashes Prominence Core to six damage and then Kai unleashes JUDGEMENT! And apparently you can Hijack the Judgement because Kai uses the Crimson Red flames of himself to burn Gaillard despite using Gaillard's blue flame prison. And Gaillard comments about how Crimson flames are too hot for the Blue Flames. . . . Gaillard buddy, if science has taught me anything, Blue is the hottest of all fires, so I don't think that's right. So Gaillard then says to Kai that Kai will regret this, and cries about failing Aichi, and falls unconcious. And apparently he kept his memory. So I guess that means you have to cast Memory Judgement for the memory loss. Go figure. Kai and Naoki are ready to celebrate as they've taken down the leader and now have two more to go, but then Ice surrounds them. OH NOES! The plot is getting hijacked! By Cera/Serra/Cerra. Not kidding here, apparently the subs can't choose between Serra and Cerra. Cera with his trusty butler then reveals that it was their plan the whole time, to force at least two of the seals to be broken, so that Cera can force the other two to be broken. And apparently Cera lost on purpose. Good job Naoki, if only you had casted Memory Judgement, none of this would've happened! You've doomed us all for not uttering one extra word! And that goes to show you, never ever trust Leon's training. Unless you're Kai because then you can cancel Leon's general suckiness. So with Kai and Naoki sealed, Cera released Aichi from sleep, and Kourin comes in way too late to stop Cera. Where were you girl, you should be watching over Aichi, not be in the next room over! And with that the episode ends, with Cera hijacking the plot and unleashing Aichi, who we can only assume is evil, upon the world. Also Aichi, you apparently suck at picking comrades, picking a hijacker and all. And a mate counter? Like I said, I ain't no real Mage. So just wait.